


Rest For the Wicked

by Eleanor_Fenyx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, SO MUCH FLUFF, Vacation, murder boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Fenyx/pseuds/Eleanor_Fenyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Sebastian go on quite a few vacations together to all sorts of places and have all sorts of weird and/or fun experiences. (Rated M for later chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beach

Jim woke up alone in bed and he glanced around curiously before rolling out of bed to head to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and going to the bathroom before heading downstairs. When he got to the living room he glanced in the kitchen to see if Sebastian was making breakfast before noticing that the French doors that opened onto the beach were pushed wide, letting a warm breeze into the house. Jim headed toward the door and stepped out onto the sand, smiling as he saw Sebastian stretched out just in his pants, his eyes closed against the glare of the sun, his feet pointed toward the ocean.

Jim stripped down to his pants and then padded over to where Sebastian was lounging and he sat down quietly beside him, reaching out to slowly rub his hand up and down Sebastian’s stomach and chest, feeling Sebastian’s hand find his back in response, a little nonverbal acknowledgement.

“You should be wearing sun cream,” Sebastian murmured after they’d been sitting there silently for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company. Jim rolled his eyes and swatted playfully at Sebastian’s chest.

“Stop worrying about me, Sebby, I’ll be fine,” Jim huffed good-naturedly. He leaned down to kiss Sebastian and he felt the man smile against his lips as he wrapped his arm around Jim’s shoulder and Jim shifted slightly to straddle Sebastian’s hips, refusing to break the kiss. Jim felt Sebastian’s hands slip down to his waist and he braced himself with his hands in the sand on either side of Sebastian’s shoulders, his fingers fisting in the sand. Jim felts Sebastian’s hands sliding slowly up and down his back and he scraped his teeth gently against Sebastian’s bottom lip, tugging lazily at his lip.

“Kitten. Sun cream,” Sebastian mumbled when Jim stopped biting him and Jim huffed out a quick breath again, nipping at Sebastian’s lips a little more harshly.

“Sebastian, stop being an eejit. I’m fine, nothing to worry about,” Jim grumbled, pressing his lips to Sebastian’s again so they could keep snogging. Jim felt Sebastian sigh heavily against his mouth but he didn’t break the kiss so Jim was fine with it – as long as Sebastian didn’t pull away from him, Jim didn’t care if he was being irritating to the other man.

Jim pulled away from Sebastian after nearly ten minutes of nothing but kissing and biting and the sound of the ocean and he grinned as he rested his forehead against Sebastian’s as he caught his breath again. “Want to go down to the water?” Jim asked, propping himself up on one elbow to brush his fingertips down Sebastian’s chest to the waist of his pants as he nuzzled his nose against Sebastian’s.

“Hmm…yeah,” Sebastian said with a grin, sitting up abruptly and catching Jim so he didn’t fall backwards, making Jim laugh in surprise and clutch at Sebastian’s shoulders. Jim hopped up with a grin and started running, yelping in surprise when Sebastian caught him just a few steps later and picked him up easily with an arm around his waist, swinging him around playfully and making sure he couldn’t run away. Jim struggled against Sebastian’s grip with another laugh, hearing Sebastian laugh behind him and he waited until he felt sand underneath his feet again to actually pull away from Sebastian. Once Jim was on his own feet again he turned around to grab Sebastian’s hand tightly, yanking him forward toward the ocean.

Jim stopped when his feet hit the water and he instantly wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders again, stretching up to kiss him roughly. Jim felt Sebastian’s hands on his back again though this time it was a lot rougher, less of a caress and more of a groping, especially when Sebastian reached down to grab Jim’s arse, making him arch his back toward Sebastian. Jim hopped up to wrap his legs around Sebastian’s waist and he reached up to fist his hand in Sebastian’s hair, holding on tightly enough to hurt, not that it would bother Sebastian.

~~

Once Jim and Sebastian were done ‘swimming’ (which was really just snogging rather passionately while they were standing about waist-deep in the ocean) they went back up to the house to dry off a little, get changed, and get a couple things to do before heading back out onto the beach, plopping down in the sand right next to each other and going back to being quiet, just listening to the sounds of the ocean. Thankfully their house was on a gorgeous bit of the beach that didn’t really have anybody else around, meaning they could do whatever they wanted without worrying about having to deal with other people who would probably just get on their nerves.

Jim settled in and laid down on his back with his head cushioned in Sebastian’s lap, opening up the book he’d brought out with him while Sebastian laid down again as well, setting his own book aside in favour of putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Jim had read a few chapters by the time Sebastian stirred again and he realised Sebastian had probably fallen asleep. Jim shut his book and sat up to lay out on his stomach beside Sebastian, turning his head to look at him and meet his smile. Sebastian rolled over onto his side and brought his arm up to rest his hand on Jim’s cheek and Jim closed his eyes, kissing Sebastian’s thumb when it brushed against his lips.

“Do you just want to do this for the rest of the day?” Jim asked lazily, not bothering to open his eyes as he spoke.

“Mhm..Figured I’d make dinner tonight, I bought a couple things at the shop yesterday that were really fresh, I need to do something with them,” Sebastian mumbled, yawning a little in the middle of his sentence.

“Alright sounds good,” Jim replied with a small smile. Jim felt Sebastian move his hand from his face to his shoulder and he was confused for a moment when Sebastian just cupped his hand against his shoulder and he heard Sebastian sigh.

“Jim, love, you’re already turning pink. I’m serious, you need sun cream,” Sebastian murmured, just the smallest hint of a smirk in his voice. “You’re so pale you’re just going to burn,” Sebastian added with a small chuckle. Jim was well aware that Sebastian found his paleness to be absolutely hysterical, especially since Sebastian had gotten a deep tan almost as soon as they’d gotten there two weeks ago while Jim had just stayed pale. “And if you’re not going to listen to me then I’m not going to have any sympathy for you.”

“God Sebby, stop. Please?” Jim pouted, opening his eyes to meet Sebastian’s that were bright green thanks to the colours and the bright sunlight reflecting slightly off the sand underneath them. “I hear you, I do, and I don’t feel like putting on that nasty stuff so I’m not going to,” Jim added with a huff of breath, readjusting a little bit on his stomach against the warm sand.

“Alright, love, I’m just trying to keep you from hurting so badly you won’t want to have sex,” Sebastian laughed before turning onto his stomach as well to expose his back, closing his eyes again. Jim just rolled his eyes though he was laughing a little bit too and he relaxed, listening to the sound of Sebastian’s breathing next to him that eventually matched the rhythm of the waves behind them.

~~

Jim and Sebastian stayed outside on the beach until early evening, not feeling like getting up to go either back into the water or into the house, instead just lounging around on the beach, alternating between dozing off and talking together. When they finally went inside, Jim slipped into his pyjama trousers that were still in the living room while Sebastian went upstairs to put his trousers on as well.

Jim headed into the kitchen to get out the things that Sebastian would need while the other man was upstairs and he was just focused on his own thoughts when he heard a laugh from behind him. Jim turned around with a curious look on his face and he found Sebastian looking at him with his hand over his mouth, only making Jim more confused.

“Babe. Oh my God you’re so burned,” Sebastian said in between repressed laughs and Jim looked down at his stomach first and then his shoulders and he groaned when he saw that his shoulders were definitely burned, and he knew it would only get worse the longer he was inside.

“Oh grand,” Jim groaned, not looking at Sebastian as he knew that the man would probably just give him a look that clearly said ‘I told you so’. “Ugh. Let’s just get dinner started,” Jim continued, rolling his eyes as he heard Sebastian still snickering at him as he started moving around the kitchen to get dinner started.

They ate quickly and Jim went upstairs while Sebastian cleaned up the kitchen. His sunburn had been getting darker and more obvious the longer he’d sat there, as he’d known it would, and now his shoulders and arms – well, basically his entire body including his legs – was already getting sore and he needed aloe. Now.

 


	2. Sunburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim, of course, can't accept help without a few death threats thrown in for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunburn and aloe. Rubby fun times. (I actually wrote this before I wrote chapter 1 so if there's a continuity problem or something feel free to tell me :) )

“Sebby! It hurts!” Sebastian laughed aloud when Jim complained loudly from their bedroom upstairs, his complaint perfectly audible where Sebastian was standing in the kitchen, which was downstairs and on the complete other side of the beach house he and Jim had bought a couple of years ago and had never used until now.

“I told you to put on sun cream this morning and you called me an eejit, so I don’t want to hear it!” Sebastian called out, directing his voice toward the stairs.

“Get your eejit arse up here and help me, I don’t want to hear you say ‘I told you so’ again!” Jim shouted back, making Sebastian laugh yet again. He shut off the water where he’d been doing the dishes and dried off his hands before heading upstairs, smirking as he heard Jim grumbling to himself the closer Sebastian got to their bedroom at the end of the hall. Sebastian leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his bare, deeply tanned chest, still grinning as he saw a very red and sunburned Jim sitting on the end of their bed, attempting to rub aloe into his shoulders but failing as the sunburn on his upper arms kept him from moving around too much.

“Stop bloody smirking at me and help,” Jim ordered with the smallest hint of a pout when he looked up to find Sebastian watching him.

“Fine,” Sebastian replied with a small chuckle, padding over to the large bed on his bare feet, climbing onto the mattress cautiously behind Jim and crossing his legs, being careful not to bump into Jim as he settled in. “Alright, hand it over,” Sebastian continued, holding his hand out for the bottle of aloe. Jim handed it to him grudgingly and Sebastian quickly put a large amount of it in his palm, spreading it to the other hand before gently resting his hands on Jim’s bright red shoulders. Jim arched his back with a little hiss, though he didn’t pull away from Sebastian’s hands.

“Cold,” Jim muttered as he settled again and relaxed as Sebastian carefully ran his hands down Jim’s back all the way to the waist of his trousers, even slipping his fingers down a little further to rub his fingertips teasingly against the top of Jim’s arse, making him squirm a little.

“Not the time to help yourself to a handful of my arse, Sebastian,” Jim grumbled, making Sebastian smirk again.

“Wasn’t a handful,” Sebastian said smugly, chuckling again. He pulled his hands back to put more aloe in his palms before rubbing the thick, viscous goo into Jim’s shoulder blades which were probably the worst part of the sunburn besides his actual shoulders.

Sebastian knew it would make Jim mad, but just as Jim started to relax Sebastian couldn’t help but drag his nails very lightly down the length of Jim’s back, making him arch up again and yelp in surprise.

“You complete and utter arse!” Jim gasped, attempting to turn around and smack Sebastian though he couldn’t exactly stretch to manage it. Sebastian just laughed a little bit and went back to rubbing the cold aloe into Jim’s burn, smirking at the steady stream of threats coming out of Jim’s mouth.

“You’re going to pay for that you fucker, mark my words. I’ll cut you open from chin to groin, I’ll shoot a fucking hole in your foot, tie you up and add a new batch of scars to the ones you’ve already got..” Jim rambled out a constant stream of increasingly diabolical death threats and Sebastian just smiled, continuing to rub the aloe into Jim’s bright red back and shoulders. Sebastian waited until Jim had finished threatening to eviscerate him slowly and tortuously before throwing him into the ocean tied to a dozen blocks of cement before he put his hands on Jim’s shoulders and leaned forward to kiss the side of Jim’s neck just under where his hair stopped. Sebastian rubbed his thumbs softly against Jim’s shoulders in soothing circles, making sure not to hurt him again as he continued to brush his lips gently against Jim’s skin (which was practically radiating heat thanks to the sunburn).

“Love you, too, Jimmy,” Sebastian snickered, ghosting his hands down Jim’s arms to wrap his fingers around Jim’s wrists.

“I didn’t say I love you, you little shit,” Jim huffed out, though Sebastian still felt Jim tilt his head a little bit as Sebastian left his lips against Jim’s neck.

“Yes you did,” Sebastian grinned. His grin widened when Jim huffed out another breath and relaxed back against his chest, slipping his wrists out of Sebastian’s loose grip to tangle their fingers together tightly.

“I’m still going to eviscerate you,” Jim muttered mutinously.

“Of course you will, Kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what this is probably going to end up being is a long string of different vacation stories. If people like the whole beach idea then I'll revisit it in later chapters, but after this chapter I'm going to move on to a different vacation spot :)


	3. Showers in Ireland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Sebastian have gone to Ireland so Sebastian can meet the Moriarty family, just a little bit of shower time before they leave the hotel to enter the lion's den.

Jim leaned against the counter of the bathroom as Sebastian took a shower behind him and Jim had to fight an urge to just join him and have a bit of much-needed distraction. Sebastian had finally convinced Jim that it was time to go to Ireland so Sebastian could meet Jim’s family, but now Jim was sort of regretting giving in.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Jim mumbled around a mouthful of toothpaste, turning his head slightly to say it over his shoulder.

“Sweetheart, it’s not going to be that bad,” Sebastian said from the shower, raising his voice a little to be heard over the water. “Your mum said that she was excited to see you again and anxious to meet me, I don’t know what you’re so worried about,” he added and Jim scoffed before spitting out his toothpaste.

“You don’t know my family. They’re going to absolutely smother the two of us until all you want to do is scream, they’re never going to give you a moment’s peace since they’ll just keep asking you about your army service and whatever else happens to pop into their heads,” Jim said in irritation. He heard Sebastian sigh heavily and then he glanced at Sebastian in the mirror when he pulled the curtain aside a bit to look out at him.

“Babe. It’ll be fine, I can handle an overbearing family. I have six siblings, remember? I get it.” Jim sighed heavily when Sebastian smiled reassuringly at him and he turned around to lean against the counter, facing the shower.

“I know you can handle it, Sebby, it’s just…It’s eventually going to come out that we’re engaged and then that’ll just make everything worse and they’re going to be awful. Da is going to drink too much like he always does, mum is going to try to be as pleasant as possible but really she just comes across as being annoying, and my sisters are going to fawn over you,” Jim pouted, sighing again.

“Come on,” Sebastian said simply, pushing the shower curtain aside a little more and he crooked one finger at Jim. Jim stepped forward and Sebastian leaned down to kiss him softly and Jim instantly felt some of the tension slip out of his shoulders.  “You want to get in here?” Sebastian added when he straightened up again and Jim considered it briefly before nodding and starting to strip out of his pyjamas.

Sebastian pushed the curtain aside for him and Jim stepped in, instantly wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist and resting his head on his chest. Jim felt the water slowly soaking into his hair and he pressed his lips to Sebastian’s chest when the man’s hand came up to rub softly at the back of his neck.

“You need to relax, Kitten,” Sebastian murmured. “Everything is going to be fine. Even if your mum does find out that we’re engaged, it’s not like it could be a problem. They’ve already accepted that you’re gay and that you’re with me, so if anything they’ll just be happy for us, right? And if they get overbearing, I can just tell them that we don’t want a big fuss of a wedding and it’ll be fine, alright?” Sebastian continued, his free hand rubbing up and down Jim’s back. Jim turned his head to kiss Sebastian’s chest again softly and he just rubbed his fingertips gently against the small of Sebastian’s back.

“I guess,” he muttered, still worried about everything that could go wrong in a single weekend with his family. Jim closed his eyes and tried to relax as Sebastian rubbed the his back and the nape of his neck and he eventually managed it though it took nearly ten minutes for him to relax properly.

“Okay?” Sebastian asked gently when Jim had relaxed and Jim nodded slightly, tightening his arm around Sebastian’s waist.

“Yeah,” Jim sighed, pulling back to look up at Sebastian. “How in the hell did I convince you to marry me?” Jim asked with a chuckle, reaching up to cup one hand against Sebastian’s cheek.

“Well, I think it’s got something to do with the fact that you’re a bloody good shag,” Sebastian said thoughtfully, laughing slightly. “Or maybe it’s because you buy me new guns whenever I want, or that you let me kill people for fun as well as for money…I don’t know really, it’s not like I’ve got a list or anything,” Sebastian continued, still smirking. “Now come on, hurry up, we’ve been in the shower for a long time and we need to be at your parents’ house by lunch.”

Jim nodded and reached over to pick up the shampoo and pour a small circle of it into his palm before reaching up to rub it softly into Sebastian’s hair, smirking as Sebastian’s eyes almost immediately drifted shut and he leaned into Jim’s touch almost like a cat seeking attention. Jim chuckled at the mental image and continued to rub the shampoo into Sebastian’s hair for another moment or two before pushing gently so Sebastian would straighten up again to rinse the soap out of his hair. “Hmm should I get your body or do you want to?” Jim asked teasingly, smirking up at Sebastian again.

“Oh I think you can manage, don’t you?” Sebastian asked with a smirk to match Jim’s and Jim chuckled, instantly reaching over to pick up a rag and the bar of body soap, getting a bit on the rag before scrubbing it slowly across Sebastian’s chest and stomach and down his arms before reaching around to run the rag just as slowly up and down Sebastian’s back. Jim looked up at Sebastian in surprise when he suddenly stopped him with a hand on his wrist but his confusion faded to amusement when he saw the familiar look on Sebastian’s face.

“I think I overestimated my control,” Sebastian huffed out with a chuckle, making Jim laugh briefly. “Unless you’d like to be late to your parents’ house because we were too busy having a bit of morning shower sex, I’d recommend stopping and just finishing up and getting out,” Sebastian added, though he couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss Jim somewhat passionately. Jim threw his arms around Sebastian’s neck and pressed closer to him, refusing to step back until Sebastian stopped kissing him and let go of the back of his neck.

“Ugh fine. But shower sex sounds far better than what we’re actually going to be doing,” Jim grumbled, making a bit of a face as he rubbed one hand up Sebastian’s chest quickly before stepping out of the shower, snatching a towel off a nearby rack to ruffle it across his hair, drying off while Sebastian finished up his shower.

“Jimmy, it’ll be fine alright? We’ll go get some breakfast and head over to their house and we’ll be able to handle it, yeah? And we’re only staying for three days, you’ve got nothing to worry about,” Sebastian said as he stepped out of the shower, stepping up behind Jim to kiss the nape of his neck before grabbing a towel of his own. Jim groaned dramatically and rolled his eyes in a childlike show of displeasure before heading out of the bathroom to get dressed.

“Let’s just get it over with,” Jim grumbled as Sebastian came out of the bathroom to start getting dressed as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are certainly appreciated you guys :) Thanks for reading!


	4. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Sebastian spend a couple days in the Moriarty household, and make some finite future plans involving Jim's family.

Sebastian kept glancing over at Jim beside him as he drove down skinny, winding, country roads in the direction Jim told him to, and he couldn’t help but feel more worried than he’d let on before as he saw how uncomfortable Jim got the longer they drove. Sebastian almost brought it up a couple times, but he knew that Jim just liked to keep these sorts of things in until they were in bed or something and he’d let down the walls he built every day to keep everyone out except for Sebastian.

When they reached the castle – what the hell? It was a _castle_! (or at least a very good imitation of one) – Jim had grown up in, Sebastian shut the car off and couldn’t resist staring for a moment or two. He’d grown up with his six siblings and his parents in a small, four bedroom, two bathroom house that had hardly contained the eight of them, and it certainly hadn’t done so comfortably, and while Sebastian had known that Jim’s family was wealthy, his fiancée had somehow forgotten to mention this particular aspect of his childhood.

“So…When we get married, do I get a castle?” Sebastian asked with a grin, pleased to see a reluctant grin crack across Jim’s stony expression.

“Shut up, don’t be greedy Sebby. Doesn’t suit you,” Jim smirked, turning his head to look at Sebastian as he opened his car door and climbed out reluctantly, heading to the boot to get their sparse luggage. Sebastian chuckled and shoved the keys into his pocket as he hopped out of the car to go and help Jim, catching him by the waist and leaning down to kiss him softly before letting him go with a soft smile.

“Everything’s going to be fine, Jim,” Sebastian said as his fiancée rested his forehead against his upper arm and Sebastian shut the boot of the car with his free hand, having gotten his suitcase out of the back.

“Just don’t…Seb, don’t think any less of me, no matter what my mum says, alright?” Jim pleaded quietly, looking up at Sebastian with wide eyes.

“Babe, is that what this is about?” Sebastian asked softly, turning to lean against the car and tug Jim toward him by his waist, Jim’s hands instantly coming up to rest gently on his chest.

“Well, it’s just that – “

“Jimmy! Jimmy don’t just stand out there, we all want to see you! Come on!” Sebastian and Jim both looked up at the sound of a female voice calling out from the mansion (Sebastian felt a little ridiculous thinking of it as a castle) and he felt Jim sigh and hang his head for a moment before watching him plaster a completely fake happy smile on his face. Sebastian picked up their suitcases and followed one step behind Jim, whose shoulders were so tense Sebastian could see it through his shirt, and he stood by awkwardly as Jim was embraced by a somewhat older, but still beautiful, woman with hair the same shade as Jim’s though this woman’s eyes were a vibrant green not unlike Sebastian’s.

“Oh sweetheart you’re just so skinny!” Mrs Moriarty exclaimed when she pulled back, putting her hands on her son’s waist. “You should be eating more,” she added, stepping back to look over him critically. “But then again you always were a skinny little thing, don’t know why,” she said thoughtfully before turning her attention to Sebastian, grinning broadly with teeth that were too perfectly straight and white. “And you must be Sebastian!” she exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands like a little girl and Sebastian just smiled and nodded a little bit – he almost never talked to strangers. “Well I must say, you’re much better looking that Jimmy let on,” she said teasingly, giving Sebastian a sly look. “And you’re the first boyfriend he’s brought home since he moved away, so that’s nice, though apparently there are a _lot_ of men we missed out on meeting since you know Jimmy, he was always with some guy or oth – “

“Mum!” Jim said somewhat sharply, cutting off his mother’s rambling. Sebastian could see that Jim’s ears and cheeks were red and he shifted one suitcase over to his other hand so that he was holding both handles in one side, wrapping his now-free arm around Jim’s waist a little bit in support. “Don’t you think we should get inside?” Jim continued, his voice more stiff and uncomfortable than Sebastian had ever heard, which worried him all over again.

“Oh right of course, how silly of me!” Mrs Moriarty giggled before stepping back to let Jim and Sebastian step through the door into an enormous front hall that made Sebastian blink in surprise. There was a large staircase at the other end of the open room that led to the next story up that contained galleries that stretched along the sides of the front hall, where Sebastian suddenly realised there were two girls standing when he heard feminine voices chattering away excitedly and echoing off the stone and darkly polished wood.

“Oh my God! Jim, you didn’t tell us you were dating a bloody _god_!” one of the young girls exclaimed as they both hurried down the stairs, their shoes practically blurs as they ran down the steps with the ease of lots of practice. Sebastian raised his eyebrows and chuckled as Jim just buried his face in one hand and groaned quietly. Sebastian blinked in surprise as he was suddenly being bombarded with rapid-fire questions that he didn’t have time to answer or even really keep track of, and then Jim’s voice was cutting in again.

“He’s not a god and stop bothering him. Don’t you have some village boys to play with?” Jim asked in exasperation, glaring at his sisters.

“Oh Jimmy, don’t be a spoil sport. You know good and well that the boys in the village are all worthless, you dated practically all of them,” the girl who hadn’t spoken yet said, rolling her eyes at her brother. Jim shot the girls another glare and they quickly went quiet – they were well aware that their brother could be dangerous when he was upset. Jim turned to Sebastian and gave him an ‘I told you so’ look as he took his suitcase from Sebastian’s hand.

“Seb, these are my sisters, Katie and Ailsa. Ailsa’s the one who called you a god,” Jim said, rolling his eyes again. Just then Mrs Moriarty came up and shooed the girls away fondly and her tone caught Sebastian’s attention for some reason he couldn’t define, though he was sure he’d figure it out at some point before they left. “Alright, Jimmy, I had the housekeeper set up your old room for you, and I had her prepare one of the guestrooms for Sebastian,” Mrs Moriarty said pleasantly and Sebastian glanced at Jim in confusion to find Jim grinding his teeth just barely.

“Mum. Sebastian and I want to share a room,” Jim said calmly, obviously trying his best to remain civil.

“Don’t be ridiculous, sweetheart, there’s absolutely no way you’re sharing a room with your boyfriend,” Mrs Moriarty instantly chirped happily, her smile still too wide and too bright, her tone obviously one that said ‘I know better than you no matter what’. Sebastian put his hand on the small of Jim’s back as he took a few more deep breaths and Sebastian resisted the urge to lean down and kiss Jim’s temple to help him calm down.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Jim said through loosely clenched teeth and Sebastian tightened his fingers into a fist against the small of Jim’s back, bunching up his shirt a little bit in his hand. “We’re engaged, and we’re sharing my old bedroom,” Jim continued, ignoring the surprise on his mother’s face.

“Oh Jimmy. Why didn’t you tell us?” Mrs Moriarty asked, pouting a little in a way that actually annoyed Sebastian when it was paired with her hurt and simpering tone that made her sound like a bad imitation of a kicked puppy. Sebastian was starting to see how Jim would be frustrated with going home, and Sebastian wondered if they shouldn’t just turn around and leave. It had been Sebastian’s idea, after all, and he was starting to agree that he should’ve listened to Jim when he’d said it would be a disaster. “That’s so good to hear. Well I suppose I’ll bend my rules just this once and let you two share the room, alright? Sebastian, darling, why don’t you start heading upstairs so I can have a word with my son?”

Sebastian looked warily at Mrs Moriarty before nodding, gently taking Jim’s luggage from him and leaning down to kiss his cheek softly in apology before heading toward the massive staircase where Jim’s sisters were sitting on the top step, just watching, excitement bubbling over in their expressions. Sebastian walked slowly on silent feet so he could use his sharp hearing to listen to what Jim’s mum had to say when she wasn’t trying to be nice around a guest.

“Jimmy, darling, I really do hate it when you spring this sort of stuff on me. First you barely gave me any warning that you had a boyfriend, only telling me when you said that the two of you would be coming for a visit, and now you tell me that you’re engaged? I mean honestly, isn’t this a little much for just going through a phase? It’s not very nice of you to lead that man on like that, letting him think that you’re actually gay. I want you to tell him the truth, Jimmy, and I want you to tell him tonight so he can go ahead and start getting over you.” Sebastian almost halted and turned back to slap the condescending tone right out of that woman’s mouth when she dared to question Jim’s love for him, but he forced himself to keep going upstairs slowly under the pretence of having a bit of difficulty with the luggage.

“Mum, don’t you dare call Sebastian a _phase_. I’m gay and you need to fucking face that if you ever want me to show my face here again. I didn’t have to come, I didn’t _want_ to come, I’m only here because Sebastian thought it would be important for you guys to meet him since we’re going to be spending the rest of our lives together. If I hear you question me or my choices in a partner one more time, I’m leaving and I’m never coming back. Now I’m going to go upstairs with my fiancée to get unpacked, we’ll be down when the call for lunch comes. Excuse me, mother.” Sebastian heard Jim start walking and so he went a little faster, reaching the top of the stairs and ignoring the way Jim’s sisters were giggling at the encounter that had been perfectly audible thanks to the acoustics of the large room.

Sebastian looked down when he felt Jim standing by his elbow and, mostly to spite Jim’s mum and the rude things she’d said, Sebastian leaned down to press a somewhat ostentatious kiss to Jim’s lips, not exactly snogging him but definitely getting close to it. Sebastian heard Jim’s sisters giggling a little louder and he could feel Jim smirking against his mouth just before Jim pulled away and put a hand on Sebastian’s elbow to guide him down the corridor to the left, taking him down a long hallway and up another flight of stairs to lead him down the hall for a few more doors before opening a heavy oak door onto a large room that was opulently furnished but that didn’t feel very homey despite that. Sebastian felt tension leave his shoulders as Jim closed the door behind them and he set the suitcases down before turning to put his hands on Jim’s shoulders, holding him in place.

“Jim, I’m sorry. I’m willing to admit that I might have been wrong about the virtues of meeting your family. Do you want to leave? I’m perfectly willing to go somewhere else in Ireland or we could just go somewhere else entirely..” Sebastian rubbed his fingertips softly into Jim’s shoulders and he gathered Jim to his chest, holding him close as Jim’s arms wound tightly around his waist.

“Ugh. They’re just so judgemental though they pretend not to be, and my sisters are so air-headed I can’t believe they haven’t fallen off a cliff yet. I hate it here,” Jim mumbled mutinously, and Sebastian put his hand on the back of Jim’s head, leaning down to kiss his hair softly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you,” Sebastian said quietly after a few minutes of trying to get Jim to relax.

“It’s alright, sweetheart, for all you knew I was overreacting. Let’s just try to stay and get this over with. They’re not getting invited to the wedding though, no matter what we choose to do,” Jim added, still sounding angry but at least his shoulders weren’t quite so tense.

“Deal.”

 

\-----

 

Lunch at the Moriarty house was...interesting, to say the least. It mostly consisted of Jim’s mum criticising her son in the sweetest voice she could muster, Jim’s sisters pestering Sebastian with questions about his relationship with Jim and what it had been like to be a soldier, and Jim’s father sitting at the head of the table spending his time eyeing the women who worked for them while his wife chattered on being rude to their son. It only took a few minutes for Sebastian to feel the need to hook his ankle around Jim’s and rub the side of his foot with his in an attempt to reassure him that Sebastian was still fine with everything and that he wasn’t going to suddenly run just because Jim’s family was annoying and critical.

Sebastian could see Jim getting more and more upset as the meal went on and he noticed that Jim had barely touched his food where normally he was just as ravenous as Sebastian was, and Sebastian figured that after Jim’s parents had gone to bed or something he would sneak down to the kitchen and get food for Jim, since Sebastian knew he’d be hungry later on.

When lunch was finally over after an hour and half (honestly, who ate lunch for an _hour and a half_?) Jim and Sebastian were basically forced into staying social and talking to Jim’s family. Thankfully, though, most of their attention was fixed on Sebastian after a while as he started telling stories from when he’d been in the army, if for no other reason than that he’d known it would get everybody to shut up and leave Jim alone. Sebastian conveniently left out all the bad bits - like shooting for both sides of the war, killing big game illegally, that sort of thing – but he still had quite a few things to talk about even though he hated talking about himself in most circumstances. Jim’s hand stayed on his knee for the entire time Sebastian was talking and he ended up slipping his arm around Jim’s thin shoulders without thinking after a few moments, and he didn’t bother to pull his arm back even when Mrs Moriarty wouldn’t quit glancing at his thumb that was slowly rubbing back and forth against Jim’s shoulder.

Sebastian stopped talking when a maid came in with a tray of tea-things and he felt like he’d been dropped into some old film as he was served tea in a small china cup that he thought looked a little ridiculous in his large hand. Sebastian took a sip of the tea and prepared himself for more questions about his army days, but then Jim’s mum was talking to her son, adding in little jabs and judgements as she carried on what could’ve been a perfectly normal conversation. When she said one particularly scathing remark, Sebastian could instantly tell that Jim was about to go off on her and he put his hand on the side of Jim’s head, tugging him close to his chest and leaning down to kiss his hair.

“Jim, it’s not worth it. Don’t yell at her,” Sebastian murmured into Jim’s hair so quietly that there was no way anybody else could hear him. Sebastian could feel Jim trembling with anger that slowly subsided and then Jim sat up straight again and cleared his throat before speaking again, looking directly at his mother.

“Mother, I am going to go to my room, and I am going to stay there until breakfast tomorrow. I will not come down to dinner, and I will not spend any time with the family until tomorrow. Sebastian,” Jim continued quietly, turning to his fiancée and talking softly so only he could hear. “Sebastian you are more than welcome to stay down here with my family, my problems with them shouldn’t affect you. Okay?” Sebastian nodded and kissed Jim’s forehead softly before Jim stood up with a quiet ‘excuse me’ and left the room calmly, which honestly frightened Sebastian more than if Jim had stormed off.

There was an awkward moment or two of silence before Ailsa spoke up – Sebastian was quickly learning that she was well accustomed to talking to diffuse tension, or just talking in general really – and Sebastian was actually grateful to her, as he was definitely planning to stay downstairs for at least a little while and try to make a good impression on Jim’s family, at least on his father. Sebastian knew he was being a little ridiculous, but he saw this as his opportunity to make sure that Jim’s father approved of them getting married, though honestly they were going to get married no matter what.

Ailsa kept up a steady conversation with Sebastian about how he and Jim had met, what Jim was like as a partner as opposed to as a brother, and just general things about their life together, and eventually everyone relaxed and Mrs Moriarty started talking to him again. Honestly, Sebastian could see where she would appear to be charming and welcoming, but he wasn’t fooled – he’d just seen her belittle and nitpick at her son, he’d never see her as anything less than a controlling and domineering woman, but that didn’t mean that he had to be nasty to her.  They kept up the conversation for almost an hour, but Sebastian’s thoughts were turning more and more toward Jim who was upstairs doing God-knew what, and so when there was a lull in the conversation, Sebastian excused himself to go check on Jim and he left, trying to remember his way up to the room they were sharing.

Sebastian spent nearly three hours just holding and kissing Jim and letting him rant, and now Sebastian knew exactly why Jim never came home and why he never even wanted to talk about his family at all. And Sebastian would never pester him about it again. Sebastian knew that he probably shouldn’t have done it, but Jim was just so stressed and upset that Sebastian didn’t know how to calm him down – without going out on a killing spree – so he had sex with Jim in the middle of the afternoon, in his parents’ house. But luckily nobody came up to bother them and after they had finished and were just lying in bed, Jim was much calmer, just lazily running his fingers across Sebastian’s skin in random places. Sebastian pressed kisses to the top of Jim’s head or his cheeks or his lips, just anywhere he felt like it, and they stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon, just trying to keep calm. They avoided talking about Jim’s family or anything that stressed him out, and so when Sebastian got out of bed to get dressed again and go down to dinner, Jim was stretched out under the covers, calmly reading a book – he really was adamant about not emerging from their room again until the next morning.

Sebastian sat through another awkward hour or so with Jim’s family, and again one of Jim’s sisters kept up the conversation with him though this time it was Katie. He spent an hour or so after dinner having an in-depth conversation with Jim’s father, and in that conversation he asked the man if he was alright with Jim marrying Sebastian. Sebastian felt nervousness twinging in his stomach when the man leaned forward in his wing-back chair and just studied Sebastian for a few minutes in silence.

“Listen here, lad. I’m not going to lie to you, you seem like an honest man – Jim got around quite a bit when he was a kid, and as far as we knew he was never going to settle down. His mother doesn’t like it, him being gay, and when he first told us I hated it, I thought I’d failed at being his father. But I caught him snogging one of his boyfriends out in the woods on our property a few months later and though he was embarrassed, I could tell he was really happy with what he’d chosen, and I’d never seen him that happy before. I’ve accepted his choice in sexuality, and while I’d still prefer to see him settle down with a pretty young thing like I did, I can certainly respect him choosing a man with years of military service under his belt, and who has the nerve to ask me if he can marry my son... He seemed happy, you know, when his mother wasn’t bugging him. I think you’re good for him, lad, and I give you my full permission to marry my boy.” Sebastian blinked in surprise and then Jim’s father gave him a warm smile that Sebastian had yet to see and he clapped a hand down on Sebastian’s shoulder before leaning back again and putting a cigar in his mouth and lighting it, offering one to Sebastian though he declined.

“Thank you, sir. I’m an old-fashioned man in some ways, and, even though I’d marry Jim anyway – not to be disrespectful – it’s nice to know that you at least approve,” Sebastian said with a smile as he leaned back in his own chair.

 

\-----

 

When Sebastian went upstairs, it was to find Jim still reading, looking perfectly calm. Sebastian smiled and closed the door behind himself before stripping down to his pants and climbing into bed with Jim, settling in against his side.

“I talked to your father,” Sebastian said after a few moments.

“Oh? About what?” Jim asked absently, still absorbed in his book.

“I asked him if he was alright with you marrying me,” Sebastian said nonchalantly, though he caught Jim’s attention anyway.

“Sebastian Moran, did you honestly just go and ask my father for my hand?” Jim asked, his grin obvious in his voice – he’d always found Sebastian’s old-fashioned notions to be funny – and Sebastian just tilted his head back to look up at Jim.

“Well I wouldn’t put it exactly like that since I’d marry your fine arse any day of the week, but I suppose that’s sort of what I did, yes,” Sebastian said with a chuckle, watching amusement spread over Jim’s face in return.

“Oldster,” Jim scoffed with a fond smile before returning to his book though he readjusted to put one arm around Sebastian’s shoulders, transferring his book to one hand. Sebastian just chuckled and buried his nose in the crook of Jim’s neck.

“Well the oldster wants more sex,” Sebastian muttered teasingly, nipping at Jim’s skin. “Come on, put the book down,” Sebastian continued as Jim swatted at him playfully with the paperback, laughing lightly.

“You whore, we just had sex,” Jim teased, though he set the book aside anyway and turned his full attention to Sebastian. “You’d better always be insatiable, you know that’s the only reason I’m agreeing to marry you,” Jim added as Sebastian shifted so that he was on top of him.

“Mm I know. Don’t worry, I’ll always be horny,” Sebastian snickered before pressing his mouth to Jim’s to start another round of sex before they went to bed for the night.

 

\-----

 

“Okay, we are never going back there again,” Sebastian said to Jim two days later as he was driving away from the Moriarty mansion, toward Dublin so the two of them could spend a few days actually _enjoying_ Ireland before going back home for a little while.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Jim teased lightly, turning his head to smirk at Sebastian. ”I told you they’re terrible, but you didn’t want to hear it.” Sebastian didn’t say anything as he knew Jim was right, he just smiled slightly and gunned the engine, perfectly willing to speed away from the awkward and stressful Moriarty household. Sebastian had sort of bonded with Jim’s father, but other than that Sebastian was perfectly willing to never talk to the women of Jim’s family again, though his sisters really had seemed sweet. “And you’re right, we’re never going back there,” Jim added, reaching over to lace his fingers with Sebastian’s.

“Well at least I got your father’s permission to marry you. He seemed alright. But yeah. Never again.”

“Ever,” Jim agreed emphatically. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter wasn't as fluffy as the others, I promise I'm going to go back to the sweetness later on. I just really wanted to work out the dynamic Jim has with his family so that there wouldn't be any questions later. And maybe at some point they'll go and stay with Sebastian's family, though I'll probably only do that if you guys liked this chapter especially with the whole family issues type of thing. And Sebastian's family would probably be even nuttier what with him having six siblings and whatnot. I don't know, we'll see :P But for now, MORE FLUFF. It's definitely coming. Don't forget to comment if you have anything you want to tell me! :)


	5. Sumatra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next vacation is in a rather muggy environment, but that doesn't make it any less fun :)

“Sebby! I didn’t think this was what you meant when you asked if I wanted to go someplace warm,” Jim said with a pout as he looked up at the sun glaring down from overhead, occasionally blocked by one of the fluffy, saturated clouds that skimmed across the deeply blue sky over one of the wild parts of Sumatra. “I mean honestly, Tiger, a _rainforest_?” Jim continued, tilting his head down and turning his head to look at Sebastian who was pulling their bags out of the back of the Jeep they’d gotten for the duration of the trip.

“It’ll be fun, sweetheart,” Sebastian called with a small grunt of effort as he yanked one of the bigger bags out from under the seat where it had gotten lodged. “Big game hunting is always fun when you ignore the laws,” Sebastian panted lightly with a smile as he set the hard-top suitcase down near Jim’s feet, leaning down to kiss him lightly on the cheek before heading back to the car. “And don’t worry, I bought one of the few huts that was equipped with some sort of air conditioning, so if you want to you can spend the majority of your time inside,” Sebastian added with just a hint of teasing to his voice. “Though naturally I think you’d have a better time learning how to shoot from me by aiming at a tiger.”

“Well of course I would, but did we really need to come to Indonesia?” Jim grumbled so low he hadn’t thought Sebastian would hear, but then he felt his fiancée’s hands on his waist from behind, and Jim considered pulling away as the heat was so sticky and humid that for once the contact of Sebastian’s hands on him was bordering on unpleasant.  But then Sebastian was leaning down to murmur in his ear and so Jim stayed put, his eyes slipping closed behind the barrier of his sunglasses to block out as much of the sunlight as possible that was so different from the cloud cover of Ireland.

“Think about it like this, love. You call me ‘Tiger’ whenever we have sex and when I come home from a hit or just whenever you feel like it, and while we _could_ just go to the zoo to watch a real tiger, I think you’d rather see a feral tiger in action more than some domesticated and mostly tamed creature who performs for scraps of pre-prepared meat,” Sebastian murmured, his lips brushing against Jim’s ear teasingly as he spoke in that low rumbling voice that Jim absolutely loved, making Jim shiver and get goosebumps regardless of the heat that was unrelieved by wind at the moment. “If we stay, you can finally have something to reliably compare me to, and hell, we might even be able to smuggle a pelt home for a rug if we’re careful,” Sebastian continued, rubbing his hands down Jim’s arms as he smirked and sucked on the skin just underneath Jim’s ear firmly. Jim sighed gustily and leaned back against Sebastian’s chest.

“You’re lucky you’re gorgeous, otherwise I’d have a hard time tolerating you,” Jim teased with mock annoyance, turning his head to kiss Sebastian quickly before leaning down to pick up one of the suitcases and walk forward toward the hut – that was really a hut only in the sense of the style it was built in as the building itself was rather large – that he and Sebastian had bought a few weeks prior, though Sebastian had handled everything so he could manage to surprise Jim. Jim pushed the door open and stepped into the welcome, cool semi-darkness of the hut. Jim just sighed in relief and headed toward the bedroom with its barred windows, and Jim got the feeling that the walls contained reinforced steel as Sebastian would never buy them a house on the edge of the rainforest unless it was safe.

“See Jim?” Sebastian called out from the front door and Jim ignored him, instead just staring at the bed that contained a tiger cub curled up happily in the middle on top of the fluffy duvet. “Perfectly comf-“ Sebastian cut off when he was right behind Jim and he blinked in surprise once or twice.

“Seb? When you bought the house did you buy a tiger?” Jim asked, turning his head a little to talk over his shoulder, though he kept his eyes glued to the absolutely adorable kitten that had to be completely knackered to not have woken up when Jim and Sebastian had entered the hut far from silently.

“I don’t…I don’t think so,” Sebastian replied quietly, sounding comically confused. “I can’t begin to imagine how she got in here, though,” Sebastian continued, setting down the bags he was carrying to step forward and kneel by the bed, cautiously stretching one hand out toward the little tiger. “Tigers are clever but the doors were locked and the windows were barred, and nothing was shattered or broken, right?” Sebastian asked even more quietly as his fingertips finally connected with the top of the little tiger’s head. Jim watched as she blinked her yellow eyes open sleepily and yawned, showing off her tiny little sharp teeth, before focusing on Sebastian, who was so still that he didn’t even seem to be breathing. Sebastian stayed staring at the tiger for a tense few moments before the little cub stood up shakily and padded across the bed to Sebastian to nuzzle against his chin, squeaking happily in a way that made Jim want to scoop her up and cuddle her to his chest.

Sebastian smiled widely and instantly started petting the tiger, whose only response was to nuzzle against Sebastian again before plopping down on her side on the mattress to swat playfully at Sebastian’s fingers.

“Jim, love, come here,” Sebastian said after a few minutes of playing with the tiger, and Jim instantly stepped forward to kneel down beside Sebastian, his eyes fixed unwaveringly on the aggressively playful little cub. “Pet her,” Sebastian urged him, nudging him with his elbow, and Jim instantly stretched out his pale hand to run his fingers through the soft fur on top of her head, grinning as she squeaked again and hopped up to start pouncing on their hands, her claws still retracted as she tried to roar at them and just sounded like a tiger with laryngitis.

“Seb, can we keep her?” Jim asked hopefully, trying to think about how they’d need to rearrange a few things in their house to make sure they wouldn’t get damaged, but otherwise Jim could see no extreme difficulty in taking care of a tiger besides keeping her properly fed.

“That’s a lot of work, Jimmy,” Sebastian replied absently, though he seemed to be just as enraptured as Jim was. “But…I think we can, yeah,” Sebastian added. “Though we should probably hire somebody to come and feed her and exercise her to make sure she stays fit enough once she’s too old to play without hurting us,” Sebastian continued, his voice sounding distracted and far-off as it almost never did.

“We’re still going to hunt adult tigers though, right?” Jim added – as adorable as this cub was, Jim knew that he still wanted to see Sebastian hunt a fully grown, wild, dangerous tiger as much as he wanted to keep the baby.

“Of course we are, that’s what we’re here for,” Sebastian reassured him instantly. Sebastian fell silent again and Jim did as well for a few moments, trying to figure out how the tiger had gotten into their house.

“There’s fresh linen. And you said the kitchen is fully stocked,” Jim murmured after a few minutes of silence, his words seemingly unconnected with anything.

“Hmm? What’s that got to do with anything?” Sebastian asked vaguely, grinning as the tiger pounced on him again, though this time she went for his neck and ended up stretched out on his shoulder, her front paws braced against Sebastian’s shoulder blade. Sebastian carefully wrapped his large hands around her middle and picked her up, holding her at eye level where she just dangled contentedly while Sebastian studied her with a wide grin on his face.

“She snuck in while there were workers going in and out of the hut,” Jim supplied, a grin stretching his lips as well as the tiger just hung there in Sebastian’s hands and tried to roar at him and just ended up mewling squeakily as Jim suspected she would every time for a while, at least until she was almost fully matured. “Is she old enough to do something like that?” Jim asked, finally looking at Sebastian properly.

“I think so, yes. She’s small, but I don’t think she’s as young as she looks. She’s a Sumatran tiger, which means she’d be smaller than most tigers anyway, but I think she might be even smaller than she needs to be, which means that if we don’t take her then she’ll probably die soon,” Sebastian continued. “Small tigers don’t survive well in the wild.”

Jim knew that it was ridiculous that he should be afraid that this particular tiger would die when he and Sebastian were still planning to go out and kill at least one of these tigers, but Jim actually _was_ starting to care about this little cub, and he wanted to keep her as well as kill adult tigers.

“Well...I suppose we’ll need to hunt some other things for her, don’t you?” Jim asked, smirking a little as he realised that now they had an excuse to hunt just about anything – though it wasn’t like they’d need an excuse anyway, they always did whatever they wanted.

“Hmm very true,” Sebastian agreed, his smirk evident in his voice as he bundled the tiger cub against his broad chest for a moment before handing her to Jim. “Hold her while I get the rest of the bags, yeah?” Sebastian said as he stood up, putting his hand under Jim’s elbow to help him stand up as well. “She needs to learn both of our scents anyway, and you looked like you were just itching to hold her,” Sebastian grinned, ducking down to kiss Jim’s lips briefly before striding out of the room again to head outside.

Jim settled down on the bed with the cub and cuddled her to his chest, listening to her snuffling at his neck and mewling quietly, her movements clumsy as she pawed at his chest, her tail flicking from side to side slowly. Jim laid down on his back slowly so that the cub could lay out on his chest, already long enough to stretch from his neck to his hips, and he started petting her slowly, his pale hands moving across her thick fur that was covered in black stripes that were close together. Jim listened to Sebastian bringing in the rest of their luggage and then Sebastian was padding almost silently back into their room to lay down on the bed beside Jim, putting an arm underneath Jim’s neck as Sebastian settled down closer to him and started petting the tiger with his free hand.

“I think she likes you,” Sebastian said with a chuckle as the cub licked the inside of Sebastian’s arm first and then the side of Jim’s neck. “What do you want to name her?” Sebastian added after a few moments of nothing but the hum of the air conditioner and the soft mewling that occasionally came from the baby.

“That’s a good question…” Jim murmured thoughtfully, wracking his brain for a name that would sound feminine but wouldn’t sound ridiculous. “What do you think about Sacha?” Jim finally asked, turning his head to look at Sebastian, who was studying his lips with a greedy look in his eyes, making Jim smirk.

“Sounds lovely,” Sebastian murmured before pressing his lips to Jim’s in a quick open-mouthed kiss. “We can make a bed for her in the living room, I’ll get some more raw meat brought out so we can feed her - she’s around four or five months old, which means she’s able to eat solids by this point. I think...I don’t know if we should teach her how to hunt,” Sebastian continued thoughtfully. “If we do, she might end up hurting one of us when she’s just acting on instinct when she’s grown up. Obviously some of her skills are instinctual, like the way she’s playing with us in a way that she would use to kill prey if she was an adult and if she were hunting, but a lot of tigers’ hunting skills are learned from their mother. We might not want to teach her how to do that.”

“Agreed,” Jim murmured and now it was his turn to stare openly at Sebastian’s mouth. “Now would you kiss me again? I wasn’t done with you,” Jim said with a smirk. Jim made a contented noise in the back of his throat when Sebastian’s smiling mouth pressed against his again and he felt Sebastian’s arm that was under his neck curl up a little so that Sebastian’s fingers could rub through his hair softly, the tiger just lounging on Jim’s chest as the two men snogged above her, being careful not to move too much and disturb their little cub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sacha! I love the idea of them raising a tiger that then has free reign to just wander around their house back in England, becoming a spoiled little tiger who basically just acts like a somewhat more vicious house cat since she gets used to humans beginning in her first few months of life. Anyway, guns in the next chapter, I hope you're looking forward to it! Comments are appreciated, as always :)


	6. Thrill of the Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Sebastian go out for a little hunt, and the adrenaline creates something else entirely that demands to be sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATED M FOR SEXY FUN TIMES IN DETAIL...Don't say I didn't warn you, because I totally just did. Look, look at it! It's right there! So no complaints, my friends :P Enjoy.

“Mm sweetheart?” Sebastian murmured, every bit of him completely still except for his mouth as he spoke. “You’re scaring everything off,” Sebastian added when he felt he had Jim’s attention. He smiled a little as he heard and felt Jim let out an annoyed huff against his neck and he just chuckled quietly, his cigarette burning slowly down as the two of them sat in the centre of a tiger’s territory, just waiting for the predator to appear so she could become prey.

“Well we can’t all be bloody statues,” Jim muttered, swatting playfully at Sebastian’s shoulder. “I can’t help it, we’ve been sitting here for an hour,” Jim added, sounding like a petulant child in a way that was more cute than it was irritating.

“It’s been forty-five minutes, love, and part of hunting is sitting still. I asked you if you wanted to stay home and you said no, you wanted to watch me kill something. Which means that you need to sit there calmly while I hunt,” Sebastian continued with a small smile, never once looking over his shoulder at Jim, instead just keeping his eyes trained down the length of the tranquiliser gun he was aiming straight at the opening of the tiger’s den.

“Ugh I know, but it’s so much more interesting to snog you than it is to just sit here – I can only stare at your body for so long, Sebby. Besides, it’s hot and sticky, and I don’t care that these clothes are supposed to be cooler, because they’re not,” Jim sighed – now that Sebastian was letting him talk, he was going to get a few complaints in before he had to shut up again.

“I know, love,” Sebastian murmured as a bead of sweat meandered down the path of his spine to slide down his lower back and soak into his pants, making him grimace just a little bit. They’d definitely need a shower and a change of clothes when they got home. “But it’s worth it to get a tiger, isn’t it?” Sebastian added rhetorically, instantly shushing Jim when he’d finished talking as he was fairly sure he’d just heard the soft sound of a padded foot pressing gently against foliage.

Jim went completely silent and still as he hadn’t been since they’d set up their little stake-out area – he could tell that this time Sebastian was shushing him for a completely different reason than before, and he wanted to see what Sebastian was going to do. Sebastian’s body was relaxed but alert, every sense straining to detect the next betrayal of the tiger’s presence. Suddenly his eyes zeroed in on a clump of low-hanging vine leaves that were trembling when they shouldn’t and were the perfect shield for something that wanted to watch without being watched. There was no breeze to give them away, and Sebastian knew that it was just a matter of time before the tiger came out of its protection, thinking it was safe, and walked right into Sebastian’s line of fire.

That moment came approximately five minutes later, and as soon as the lithe hunter was in range, Sebastian shot. The dart was nearly silent as it left the gun but the tiger still picked it up. But by the time it had coiled up to spring at the two men lying in wait, the dart had pierced its striped hide in a spot that was close to an artery in its neck, instantly delivering the tranquiliser through its system, sending her to the rainforest floor within moments. Sebastian waited for just another few slow heartbeats before he stood up and silently handed Jim the gun to free his hands as he padded over to where the paralysed tiger was laying.

Within mere moments, Sebastian had crouched down, checked his own safety, and then he’d snapped the tiger’s neck with a twist of his hands, tilting its head unnaturally far to the right until he’d felt that familiar snap and watched the tiger’s jumping pulse in its neck slow and then stop as it died. Normally Sebastian would have just used one of his sniper rifles and been done with it, but Jim had wanted as much of the hide preserved as was possible – and he’d just wanted to see Sebastian kill a tiger with his bare hands – and so Sebastian had decided that he’d just snap the creature’s neck as then they’d have the opportunity to keep almost all of the pelt to take home with them. Sebastian hoisted the dead tiger up onto his shoulders after he’d removed the dart and he strode back over to Jim, who was staring at him with wide eyes and a look of pure desire etched onto his features. They abandoned their little temporary camp that was nothing more than an imprint in the foliage and they handed the tiger carcass off to a man they’d hired to create them a pelt from the hide of the tiger before heading back to their hut, their hands already all over each other even before they’d reached the house.

 

\-----

 

As soon as Sebastian got Jim inside and the door locked, they were pressed against each other as if they’d never come apart again, their hands desperately clawing at fabric as they fought to undress each other and finally gave up to strip down themselves as it was far faster. The moment they were both in nothing but their pants, Sebastian had Jim pinned against a wall and was snogging the man so hard he was fairly sure he was bruising his lips, but Jim didn’t complain and so Sebastian didn’t let up, instead just releasing all of his pent up adrenaline and impatience that Jim seemed more than willing to both take and reciprocate.

After clumsy groping and even clumsier snogging and stumbling, they managed to find the bedroom and they collapsed to the bed, one of them having kicked the door shut somehow to make sure Sacha wouldn’t come in and bother them, to instantly resume clutching at each other.

Sebastian ground his clothed hips down against Jim’s greedily and was rewarded with a loud moan from the man underneath him, though the sound was almost instantly muffled by Sebastian’s tongue as he mapped out the familiar terrain of Jim’s mouth with the tip of his tongue, prodding and licking at every single sensitive spot that Jim had. Sebastian knew perfectly well how to create a melted, whimpering mess out of his fiancée in the quickest ways possible, and he was not averse to using those methods at this particular moment as it would simply mean that they’d be having sex sooner, which was definitely better in this instance.

Sebastian felt Jim try to press closer to him and he smirked crookedly against Jim’s lips, though the smirk almost instantly dropped from his lips as Jim started kissing him more deeply, their tongues winding together and tangling around each other as they both fumbled for the upper hand in the situation. Jim’s hands slid down to massage his fingertips into the dip of Sebastian’s lower back down to his arse and Sebastian shivered slightly, losing control for a split second and therefore giving Jim just enough time to flip him over to get on top where he instantly straddled Sebastian’s chest, his knees pressing against the mattress on either side of Sebastian’s waist.

Sebastian’s hands instantly came up to start exploring every bit of Jim’s skin that he could reach and Sebastian didn’t care in the least that they were both already sweating and overheated from being out in the jungle for so long because they were just going to get sweaty and overheated anyway so why bother worrying about it? The adrenaline that was coursing through both of them was serving to fan at the desire that was always a gentle undercurrent of their relationship into something that literally felt like an inferno, blood rushing first to Sebastian’s groin and then to his cheeks as his entire body warmed and hummed with energy that he needed to expend somehow – preferably by shagging Jim until they were both too tired to continue.

Sebastian laid back, though, for the moment, and let Jim do whatever he pleased as that would only serve to make Sebastian more desperate for control in the long run, and he knew that Jim loved it when Sebastian became somewhat dominating.

By the time Sebastian was able to gain the advantage of being on top again, he was frustrated with the teasing and the nearly painful strain of his erection at his pants and so he wasted no time in making Jim just as desperate as he was before reaching up to snatch a bottle of lube out of the bedside table nearest him, breaking away from Jim’s mouth just long enough to rid them both of their pants and coat two of his fingers in the viscous fluid before closing the bottle and dropping it to the mattress – barely remembering that he’d be needing it again shortly – and leaning back down to start snogging Jim again as he pushed one finger into Jim roughly, without any thought of going slow or being careful. Sebastian felt Jim’s moan more than he heard it and it only spurred him on to start fucking Jim with his finger abruptly and roughly, doing his best to stretch him out as quickly as possible so they could get to the part they both really wanted.

Sebastian pushed a second finger into Jim when the smaller man was practically begging for it, pushing his hips down in an attempt to fuck himself more satisfactorily on Sebastian’s finger and scrabbling at Sebastian’s back with his nails as he tried to get a good grip. Sebastian was only too happy to oblige Jim’s silent plea and as he did he had the distinct pleasure of Jim nipping at his tongue and lips and just generally intensifying the kiss until it was difficult for Sebastian to properly focus on giving Jim’s entrance the attention he needed to.

Jim wasn’t quite stretched as much as he could’ve been by the time Sebastian pulled back to start stroking himself with his hand that was still a little slick as he opened up the bottle of lube again to pour a generous amount of the lubrication on his cock that was positively aching by this point and Sebastian was no longer driven by thought – it was simply an animal need, a basic hunger for sex, for _Jim_ that was far more primal than anything else Sebastian felt except maybe the visceral reaction to making a kill. Sebastian closed the bottle and tossed it to the floor carelessly, much more interested in leaning down and getting as close to Jim as he possibly could as Jim spread his legs further underneath him, his entire body obviously begging for Sebastian, and of course Sebastian could never deny Jim when he begged.

Sebastian groaned carelessly as he pushed quickly into Jim, though not so quickly that he couldn’t get used to the feeling first, and Jim’s back arched as Jim tried to push closer to Sebastian though they were already so close together that Sebastian was finding it a little difficult to breathe. Sebastian crushed his mouth to Jim’s again and immediately started up a rhythm of slow draws out and quick thrusts in, thrusting in hard and aiming for a spot that he knew for a fact was just beside Jim’s prostate with the intent of driving him close to his edge without bringing him to the point where he could come from the contact alone.

It worked perfectly, of course, and Sebastian felt Jim trembling and trying to groan around his tongue as Sebastian teased him mercilessly in the most delicious way possible. The only problem with Sebastian’s plan was that Jim tightened rhythmically around him, making him pant and feel the need to shag Jim as roughly as he wanted to to feel enough pleasure to come, which would dramatically shorten their sex, unfortunately. Sebastian could feel Jim taking advantage of his momentary distraction with the desires of his body and then Jim was rolling his hips up each time Sebastian tried to pull out, creating a counter-rhythm that provided them both with constant pleasure and soon they were both groaning and whimpering messes, the desperate sounds of pleasure only becoming audible when they happened to break their clumsy kiss to suck in some much needed air before finding each other’s mouths again.

Sebastian slowed down with an effort and started aiming for Jim’s prostate on every few thrusts in, keeping the pattern completely random so Jim couldn’t expect it and start trying to take control again, and fairly soon Jim was panting so badly that he couldn’t kiss Sebastian any more, so of course Sebastian just started sucking and biting at the smooth, pale skin of Jim’s neck, marking him beautifully as Jim’s nails scraped at his back, biting in enough to draw blood on his shoulder blades at least. Sebastian arched his back into the burning pleasure with each pull out and bowed his back the other direction with each thrust into Jim to get enough strength behind each thrust to make Jim cry out in blind pleasure, and sooner than Sebastian would have normally liked, he could feel Jim coming suddenly and unexpectedly on their stomachs, the tightening of his body around Sebastian practically forcing the older man to come mere seconds later, buried deep inside Jim’s body as he pressed the tip of his cock against Jim’s prostate, coming quite a bit as well as rather forcefully as he groaned.

Jim’s hands came up into his hair as Sebastian came down from his orgasm and he had to stay still for a few moments, just trying to get up enough energy to move off of Jim so that maybe he could stop crushing his fiancée. He finally managed it with a small groan and he pulled out of Jim slowly, hearing Jim whimper quietly as he usually did when Sebastian’s come started to trickle out of him, a sensation that Jim hadn’t been overly fond of at first but had learned to love as it meant that they could have sex without bothering with a condom every time.

Sebastian lay beside Jim panting heavily and turning his head so he could kiss Jim’s shoulder tenderly between deep breaths.

“It’s been so long since I’ve watched you kill something,” Jim sighed happily, turning on his side to tuck himself against Sebastian’s side, not caring about the come that was slowly drying on his stomach and that was now getting smeared on Sebastian’s hip – it didn’t matter, they needed showers anyway. “And I don’t think I’ve ever seen you kill something that powerful with your bare hands. Absolutely gorgeous,” Jim purred, trailing a fingertip through his come that was on Sebastian’s stomach and tapping his lips insistently until Sebastian gently sucked Jim’s finger into his mouth to clean it off obediently.

“Mhm…” Sebastian mumbled around Jim’s finger, his tongue lazily tracing circles and patterns around the digit, making Jim’s breathing hitch slightly. Sebastian let his eyes drift shut as Jim removed his finger from his mouth and he sighed gently, wrapping one arm around Jim’s shoulders and pulling him close again. “We need a shower,” Sebastian added after a while of just laying there as their breathing slowed down to a normal pattern, as did their heartbeats.

“Indeed we do. I’m itchy,” Jim chuckled, staying still for another moment before sitting up with a quiet groan. Sebastian stayed on his back, softly rubbing Jim’s pale, toned back with one broad tan hand, rubbing his thumb against the edges of Jim’s shoulder blades before he sat up as well. As soon as Sebastian had sat up, Jim shot him a mischievous look and Sebastian had a split second of warning before Jim was hopping up off the bed and racing to the bathroom, only pausing long enough to call out a quick ‘Race you!’ to Sebastian over his shoulder. Sebastian grinned and instantly sprang up to take long strides after Jim, managing to catch him and scoop him up into a tight, confining hug just before Jim had reached the tub.

“Mm good try, sweetheart, but I’ll always make sure I catch you,” Sebastian chuckled into Jim’s dishevelled hair, kissing the side of his head briefly before letting go and reaching past Jim to turn on the hot water, his free hand skimming down Jim’s chest almost to his groin and back up lazily.

“Cheater. I can’t help it that I’m so much shorter than you,” Jim pouted, turning around to kiss the indented scar in Sebastian’s shoulder before stepping into the tub, gesturing at Sebastian to join him with another mischievous look on his face, and of course, as always, Sebastian obliged.


End file.
